Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5n}{5p + 5} + \dfrac{25n + 15p}{5p + 5}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5n + 25n + 15p}{5p + 5}$ $k = \dfrac{30n + 15p}{5p + 5}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{6n + 3p}{p + 1}$